ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobozu
|image1=Tohboze789.gif |caption1= |hwo=Pachimon Cards |se=Pachimon Great Battle |ccb= |h=35m |w=25,000t |t= |fa=Episode 1 |la=TBA |all=TBA |enm=TBA |oth=Takuya Fujiwara (Owner) }} is an undead Pachimon in Pachimon Great Battle, owned by Takuya Fujiwara from episode 1. History Takuya's Discovery of Pachimon Tobozu's Pachimon Card was sold for 5 yen to high school kid Takuya by a mysterious store owner along with a Pachi Scanner. The store disappeared when he was distracted by the Scanner suddenly speaking to him. The Scanner, later named Scanson, told him about the powers of Pachimon Cards and convinced Takuya to try using it. He scanned the card and summoned Tobozu, giving himself a shock when it appeared in his room. It was the size of a large dog, and Scanson assured Takuya that the Pachimon was loyal to his owner and would not pose a threat to Takuya. After having some fun commanding Tobozu to walk through walls and leap around, the kaiju suddenly turning into essence and returning to the card. Scanson explained that this was because Pachimon are unstable in physical form and can only exist for a limited time, depending on energy use. He then showed Takuya that if he scanned and pressed another button, he himself would get integrated into the kaiju, acting as the host. He could then control his every move. Scanson suggested that Takuya use this newfound power against his "enemies" or anyone he hated, causing him to think of his love rival Kenji Fukuoka. However, owing to his passiveness, he did not use it directly on his rival but just to overtake him in pleasing his crush Kaori Sakata. He did so by robbing a jewellery shop in the night by using intangibility of Tobozu to walk through the walls undetected. His efforts were wasted as Kaori misunderstood that the jewellery he got for her were all from Kenji which stunned Takuya. Enraged by the incidents and Scanson's suggestion that he was really unappreciated by Kaori and that the evil couple should be punished, Takuya summoned Tobozu when he spotted them hanging out in a park. The Pachimon's first appearance already frightened them, but he proceeded to torment them by destroying Kenji's gifts and pouncing on them after paralysing them with his intangibility. Kenji escaped but Kaori's path got blocked by a dustbin Kenji selfishly dumped to slow down Tobozu. The kaiju proceeded to beat up the girl but Takuya called him back, despite Scanson saying that it would prove that he was weak, when he could not bear to see her get hurt in the end. Before Takuya could go to help her, another Pachimon, Majeris, appeared on the scene and rampaged. Takuya PachiRised into Tobozu and brought Kenji, whom he found lying unconscious in the kaiju's path, to safety. Tobozu grew giant by his will and combated Majeris in his first battle. He prevailed through the fight and defeated Majeris with his Spectral Dash, causing him to derealise in the end. Takuya later uses Tobozu to fight against other Pachimon throughout the series. Realisation ]] - 2= - PachiRise= }} - 3= }} Powers and Abilities *Spectral Destructor: Energy bullets fired from his eyes. *Tobozu Dash: Tobozu charges at opponents and strikes them repeatedly. *Spectral Shift: Being a ghost, Tobozu can temporarily become intangible. While doing so he appears translucent. **Spectral Dash: Tobozu peforms the Tobozu Dash while in a spectral state, oppenets he runs through will get paralysed temporarily. *Extraordinary Jumper: Tobozu can leap up several times his height. Trivia *Tobozu's name is likely derived from Seabozu, both being ghost kaiju. *Meanwhile the design is based on Gamera and Magular. Category:Pachimon Great Battle Category:Pachimon Great Battle Kaiju Category:Pachimon Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Ghosts